


Used to being bruised

by LiStrange (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titan Shifters, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Bitterness, Broken Annie Leonhart, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Mentioned Past Lives, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Soulmates, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: “I don’t want you to see me change clothes,” Annie whispered with her head held down, looking at the floor and with tears running down her reddened cheeks.Despite the fact that she had stated her wishes loud and clear, something within me didn’t allow me to make a move, I stayed firmly in place, observing my wrecked soulmate with caution and burning heartache.





	Used to being bruised

“I don’t want you to see me change clothes,” Annie whispered with her head held down, looking at the floor and with tears running down her reddened cheeks.

Despite the fact that she had stated her wishes loud and clear, something within me didn’t allow me to make a move, I stayed firmly in place, observing my wrecked soulmate with caution and burning heartache.

Soon enough, my beautiful lion burst into tears, yet she didn’t turn around in the slightest. The way her malnourished and vulnerable frame shake, and how she eventually fell to the floor as she clinged hard onto her shirt just where her heart was, made me gasp as I practically sprinted towards her in spite of being only a few steps away from where she once stood.

Without uttering a single word, I knelt down and hugged from below, at first superficially until I was sure that she wasn’t going to shake me away from her, and then tightly.

“It’s okay, my love, let it all out,” I whispered, kissing Annie’s exposed nape —the faint and thin scar that horizontally divided her nape in half from a previous lifetime in which we were also lovers yet enemies at the same time— from time to time in order to give her some reassurance, as she sobbed her heart out.  

It was demolishing to see the havoc that Annie’s own father, her very own blood and last living relative, had left throughout her entire being due to an unforgivable case of bad parenting.

As Annie kept on crying, I remembered the first time I took my little sunshine on a date and how dubious she had looked back when we were ordering dinner. _“Can I really order whatever I want?”_ She had asked, her voice dripping fright and disbelief.

I had to bite my lower lip down to avoid sobbing when I remembered how, during our first time together intimately speaking, she had been so self-conscious and afraid to show what was underneath her clothes to me. _“My father is a retired army lieutenant, so he insists on training me so that I am able to defend myself if something ever happens to me… Don’t worry about the bruises.”_ She had claimed when she had finally gotten rid off her clothes after she had decided that she did want us to make love, and that she wanted it that night.

“Annie, I promise that, no matter what, I am going to protect you from now on. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again…”

Annie only sobbed harder.


End file.
